Beauty
by azazelblackangel
Summary: She was insecure about a lot of things. (Don't know how to write a summary... sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

Bellezza

Apacci knew she wasn t beautiful, well, not in the way most people would want. She wasn t busty, neither a Lolita, all the more not a supermodel. She was a normal woman of 21, and another thing was that she wasn t that smart either.

Yeah, she supposed she was just another one. Another sigh fills her lungs. She had always been the black sheep of their clique. She s also the lowest among the four of them and speaking of the four, she meant Haribel, who had that, naturally shall we say gifted chest, Mila Rose who was a very popular supermodel, and Sun-Sun who had the beauty of a Chinese porcelain doll complete with the porcelain white skin and the dark eyes and hair to match it.

She wasn t normally this whiny. But how could she help it when Mila Rose just snatched the guy who had courted her for a month with just one night Well, this guy lasted a month, most did not. She sighed again. Perhaps she s the only normal one among them. Well not really that normal either. She s a brainless jock to most, which is quite amusing to her, because they sort of put her up as a guy. It s a lot better than being pegged as a slut as Mila Rose was. But then again it secretly wounded the hidden feminine pride within her. And yes it hurt, hurt like hell. She s always been over shadowed by the beauty of her friends. Maybe they kept her around because she accentuated their own beauty. Maybe

The guy s name was Ylfordt Grantz. He was her friend before he became her suitor or Mila Rose s lover for that matter. Perhaps he just used her to get to Mila Rose, not that it would matter anymore. The guy succumbed to Mila-Rose just like that. She had to admit the man was handsome. It was just that he didn t have the guts to stand up to Mila-Rose. It s quite an annoying fact but it s true. And therefore she couldn t avoid it from being discussed. Mila-Rose was that beautiful.

Apacci knew that the beauty she had was that of a wildflower, blooming secretly in the fields with no fragrance and no name trampled underfoot by uncaring wanderers who dares traverse those lonely fields, that is if she was beautiful at all.

However, no one seemed to notice her insecurities over it. Maybe they do and they just didn t give a damn. Or was she that good of an actress? Ruffling her blue-lustered hair, she sighed. This whining often takes a very big toll on her self esteem. But she can t help it can she? Imagine yourself being constantly compared to goddesses, for that s how she thought of them.

She sighed, ruffling her blue tinted locks again. She was never beautiful at all. She was ordinary. She was no one. But what was real beauty anyway? How do you measure it? Is it by the size of the bust, the fairness of face, the refinedness of movement? How can you say one was beautiful? Well, she had none of those. Heck, she wasn t even into make up and that girly stuff. Haribel had thought she would outgrow her childish habits. No such luck though, she kept them perfectly. Well, most of them that is.

Maybe that s it. Maybe that s the reason why she can t get any guy, maybe because she was childish. But she can t help it. That was who she is. And she can t change who she is.

Besides she was picky. Picky, picky, picky. And the guys were out for the test of their lives. Sometimes, she intentionally puts them in her friend s line of fire, just to test them on how they were in dealing with temptation. All of them succumbed.

All except him.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince  
He was beautiful. Szayel knew that. Everyone told him so. And because everyone told him so, probably it s true. However, as science would say, there is the possibility of a sampling error. It is an error when conducting surveys, so he was a bit doubtful. But it was a curse he d dare say. No one but only the vain would like to be chased by a horde of women. Oh no, not he, he d rather be in the school s science lab, or in the library.

Okay, he d be honest, he sometimes found it flattering, but sometimes it s downright frightening, especially when Valentine comes around. Curse that bloody day. But really, he d rather flaunt his magnificent prefrontal cortex than his beauty. Couldn t anyone see he was a genius and not the pretty boy they think he was? And yes, for those who would often make the mistake. He is a male. They should ask for his tutorials because he was a genius not because he was handsome, or because they want something else. It annoys him really, and he wasn t a person who s easily pissed. Well, who wouldn t be pissed? When you had a gothic emo girl, specifically named as Cirucci Thunderwicci, you will think of your exams as heaven, because every minute in a break, she ll be there, trying to scare off competition . But really, it s just petty bullying, if you d ask him. He used to help the girl after they bullied her, but since it tended to get a lot worse, he ended up refusing to help.

Not only did it scare off the other girls, it gave him the reputation of a stuck-up snob, which he actually wasn t, although he might have a sarcastic mouth. He envied his brother. He had a lot of friends, and he has an ordinary college life. He hated that stupid trio who started a bloody fan club for him.

Mean girls, that was what described the three the most, Cirucci, and the inseparable Menoly and Lenoly. Honestly, he doesn t know what to do with them. Okay, he knew he was perfect, and to good to be true, but that didn t mean they could do stuff like that about him. And then, right after they knew him, his things started to disappear. It was horrifying to him, him who was always so perfectly organized.

Szayel sighed. Ever since the beginning he never really had a lot of friends. They were usually put off by his unusual intellect. He had always seemed to them someone who tried to act as if he knew everything, and sometimes he claims that too. Yes, he can get egoistic especially when he talks about his intellect. He knew he was smart and he sometimes flaunted it too much for anyone to tolerate. He knew that, and was just too prideful to admit it.

He sighed and smoothed his silky, strawberry, pinkish, or whatever-color-you-call-it-colored-hair in place. Beautiful, that was how they would describe him, then, perfect. His favorite, genius, came, annoyingly, only at the third. But if you think that was the only thing that Szayel had to cope with for his college, you were wrong. He still had those annoying teachers who knew nothing but give them stupid drills that he had almost memorized to the hilt. He is that great.

The next annoying thing was that, as he had implied earlier, they often mistake him as a girl. He knows and accepts why. He didn t have the physique of a man, and the soft contours of his face didn t help and nor did the fact that he was never good at sports. He wasn t violent and wasn t a troublemaker either. He just didn t seem manly. Perhaps the only reason why he wasn t bullied was because he seemed too aloof to be bullied, or because his brother was Ylfordt Grantz.

So alone, sometimes it was his choice, but sometimes he yearned for comfort that no one ever gave, no one could give and someone refused for him.

That was until he met her.

* * *

AN Forgive my idiocy. Would have posted this as a one-shot and then I remembered it's a two shot. Ahahaha...

Thanks to JJ, whoever you are, for taking the time to give a review.


End file.
